KIRA'S BIG SURPRISE
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: What happens when Kira gets the biggest shock of her life? and what happens when this has an impact with her Ranger duties?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

'_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking'_

"_**If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the phone"**_

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER 

KIRA'S BIG SURPRISE

What happens when Kira gets the biggest shock of her life? and what happens when this has an impact with her Ranger duties?

--------------------------------------------

HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE

_Conner's POV_

Ethan, Trent and I are sat at a table, listening to Kira and her group perform, after her performance, Kira comes to us.

"Be honest, what did you think?" she asks

"Kira, I doubt it's my imagination, but you just get better and better" I reply.

"Wow, Conner, did you just compliment Kira?" asks Ethan

"Yeah, so, Kira asked for the truth, and if I remember, no one said anything about that music video!"

"Conner" interrupts Kira, who stands up and moves closer, is she about to hug me? "Thank you, you know when to say the right things!"

'_Damn, can I stay locked like this forever?'_ As Kira moves away, I feel myself blush.

"Conner McKnight, are you blushing?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no, excuse me, I gotta go, got somewhere to be!" I reply, quickly getting outta my seat, I head towards the door.

_Kira's POV_

"What was all that about?" I ask out loud.

"That dude was so blushing, Kira, I think you may have an admirer!" replies Ethan.

"Come off it Ethan, why would Conner be interested in me?"

"I think the question you should be asking yourself Kira is why wouldn't he be interested in you?" replied Trent.

'_Boy I wish these guys were wrong, but what's the alternative?'_

"Hey, are you guys going to the Martial Arts tournament?" wondered Ethan

"I hear we're gonna be surprised by some of the contestants." Responds Trent

'_OH SHIT, I ALMOST FORGOT'_

"Listen guy's, I gotta run, catch ya later" I respond, standing up, I head towards the exit.

**REEFSIDE GYM – TWO HOURS LATER**

Tommy's POV 

'Why do I have to be here? I'm no Ninja, course I still possess some of my animal spirit, but the falcon hasn't been communicating with me lately, well, not before this week, why does it seem as if he's getting louder?'

"Thanks for doing this Doctor O."

"Anytime you two thanks for asking."

"No problem, only thing is, look at my opponent, and why do we have to wear these outfits?"

"It's a ninja tournament first, just remember what I taught you both and you'll do fine, and remember, it's not the winning, it's the taking part that counts!"

"I'm only doing this for fun Doctor O. and I'm used to masks, just wait till the others see this though." He responds

'Gotta love his attitude, gotta respect him as well'

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!"

'_Jesus, it's time, oh shit!'_

"IN MY LEFT CORNER, REPRESENTING THE CITY OF REEFSIDE, THE RED NINJA'S, IN MY RIGHT CORNER, REPRESENTING THE CITY OF ANGEL GROVE, THE WHITE NINJA'S, NINJA'S BE READY!"

'_Well, here we go, first Conner, then me, then… Kira'_

_No POV_

As Conner battles one of the white ninja's, Tommy recognises some of his moves, when he comes to battle the same ninja after he defeats Conner, his moves get more intense, however, Tommy manages a swift kick to his stomach, then, in comes a small white ninja, in a female ninja garb, she takes Tommy out with a few swift kicks, she defeats him, and then in comes Kira, she battles fiercely, and however, doesn't happen to be tough enough, she is swiftly defeated, however, Tommy decides to come back in and battle, and manages to defeat her, when in comes a taller ninja who battles Tommy with some tough moves, managing to block Tommy's moves, he defeats Tommy swiftly and the white ninja's win. The judge hands a trophy to them, and they take off their masks, Tommy looks at two of them in shock, two people he didn't expect to see, his old bro Jason Lee Scott and his old love, Kim Hart, Kim hugs the younger man, who then walks up to Conner and shakes his hand.

"Good match" he says

"Yeah, you too!" replies Conner who looks round to his team, and notices Tommy almost on the brink of collapsing, as Jason walks up to him.

"Good match bro!"

"Y. Y. yeah, you too!" he replies, he leans in closer "Hayley's Cyberspace, be there!"

"Alright!" replies Jason


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

'_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking'_

"_If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the phone"_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER 

KIRA'S BIG SURPRISE

What happens when Kira gets the biggest shock of her life? and what happens when this has an impact with her Ranger duties?

--------------------------------------------

"Yeah, you too!" replies Conner who looks round to his team, and notices Tommy almost on the brink of collapsing, as Jason walks up to him.

"Good match bro!"

"Y. Y. yeah, you too!" he replies, he leans in closer "Hayley's Cyberspace, be there!"

"Alright!" replies Jason

**--------------------------------------------**

_Kim's POV_

'_Oh my god he is still so cute, oh my god, why did I have to hurt him like that? Jeez, and he probably thinks I'm with Jason, if not Jase, then Brad, oh god, why does he still have to be so sexy?'_

"Hey aunt Kim, you in there?" I hear Brad say.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking!"

"Let me guess" he looks at Tommy

"That's your soul mate, your white falcon?"

"Yeah!"

_Brad's POV_

'_Oh man, I hate seeing her like this.'_

"Listen, Aunt Kim, they invited us to a celebration at a place called Hayley's Cyberspace, it's supposed to be great, BUT, I'm not going if you don't go, and DON'T make me get Uncle Jase AND Zack-Man!"

"As if you could!"

'_Oooh, a challenge, I love a challenge!'_

_Kira's POV_

'_What is it about that young Ninja? Some thing about him seems so familiar, and why do the other two seem so familiar? SHIT! That's why they're familiar, the original red and pink rangers!'_

HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE

_Tommy's POV_

'_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I AM SO GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! Oh shit, here they come, oh my god, she still has an amazing body, there's Kim, Jason and the kid, why does he seem so familiar, it's as if I've seen him somewhere before?'_

"Tommy!" I hear a voice say; I look around and see Hayley stood in front of me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up with you more like?"

"Look at that kid that just came in with the winners of the ninja tournament… does he seem familiar?" I ask

"You mean familiar as looking similar to a certain yellow ptera we both know?"

'_FUCK, WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT?'_

"Could you look into it for me? You know, on the Q.T.!"

"I guess I could, if you introduce me to your red clad friend right behind you!" I turn around and there is Kim and Jason.

"Oh, sorry, Kim, Jason, this is Hayley Johnson, Hayley, this is Kim Hart and Jason Scott!"

_No POV_

"Hi" responds Hayley

"Hey, Hi" responds Kim and Jason in unison

"I think I best leave you two to talk, I'll be… somewhere, if you need me." I hear Jason say quickly as he follows Hayley.

"I could kill him!" reply Tommy and Kim together, they look at each other.

"Do you wanna step outside?" asks Tommy

"That might be a better idea, I'd rather not have my nephew watch us." Replies Kim

"Your nephew?"

"Well, yeah."

"Kim, the main question I have is the most obvious, BUT it is the one question I'll wait to ask!"

"Do you mean the letter?" she replies

"Yeah"

"Tommy, I owe you an explanation."

"Kim, there's something you should know first!"

"What's that?"

"Do you want the good news, or the extremely crazy news?"

"Let's go with extremely crazy first!"

"I'm back in the game!"

"WHAT?" she squeals, in shock

"New team, new powers, new color"

"Are you tempted to go through every color Thomas James Oliver?"

"Hey, you know pink's more your color!" he remarks, grinning

"True, you know, I was wondering why the crane was getting louder, this week!"

"You can still hear her?"

"I am the true crane!" she replies, flirtatiously

"That's true, and the falcon was getting louder this week too, I'm just happy to finally know why!"


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

'_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking'_

"_If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the phone"_ POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER 

KIRA'S BIG SURPRISE

What happens when Kira gets the biggest shock of her life? and what happens when this has an impact with her Ranger duties?

--------------------------------------------

"True, you know, I was wondering why the crane was getting louder, this week!"

"You can still hear her?"

"I am the true crane!" she replies, flirtatiously

"That's true, and the falcon was getting louder this week too, I'm just happy to finally know why!"

**--------------------------------------------**

_Kira's POV_

'_What is it about that guy? He looks so familiar… Wait a sec!'_

As I reach into my bag, I take out my phone and dial my mom's number.

_**"Hello?"**_

"Hey mom, it's Kira, could you turn on the TV and put the news on, I need you to check something for me!"

**_"Ok, what is it?"_**

"One of the winners of the ninja tournament today!"

_**"Ok, just putting the news on now…"**_

"Mom?"

_**"Oh my god!"**_

"Mom, what is it?"

**_"Kira, please, don't go near him?"_**

"Why?"

_**"Kira, he's from a part of our past I'd rather not remember!"**_

"Mom, you're not making any sense!"

_**"KIRA, PLEASE, STAY AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER!"**_

"My what?"

**_"Oh my god! Kira, I'm so…"_**

I quickly hang up as I can't hear any more of what she has to say. _'GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!'_

"Hey Kira, you still with us?"

"Hey Conner, what's up?"

"Hey, ain't a guy allowed to talk to his best friend?"

"Best friend?"

"Ummmmmmm, yeah, out of you, Trent and Ethan, you're my best friend!"

"You know Conner, if you get anymore sweeter, I'd think you have a crush on me."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, would it be a bad thing if I did?"

"No, not really, I mean, Trent and I realised it wouldn't work, and, one other thing!"

"What's that?"

"Be honest now, were you blushing when I hugged you before?"

"The honest truth?"

"Yes!" _'Man he's cute when he blushes'_

"Yes, damn, ok, I was blushing!"

"Oh don't worry Conner, it looked cute on you"

"Thanks!"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need somewhere to stay tonight, I don't wanna go home, I just had a serious situation with my mom!"

"What was it?"

"I just found out I have a brother!"

"What?"

"So could I stay at yours tonight?"

"Sure, just one question first!"

"What?"

"Who's your brother?"

"You see the kid over there?"

"The one who defeated us?"

"Yeah!"

"He's my brother!"

"Jeez, wanna talk to him?"

"I dunno!"

"Ok, anyway, I'm gonna move over, I prefer sitting next to you!" he grins.

"Conner, there's something you should know!"

"What is it?"

"The main reason Trent and I agreed it wouldn't work was because I'm in love with someone else."

_Conner's POV_

_'Oh no, please god'_

I move forward and suddenly, I capture Kira's lips with mine, I feel everyone's eyes on us, but I don't care, oh god this feels so good, wait, is she trying to open my mouth?

_Brad's POV_

"Hey Uncle Jase, what can you tell me about the guy my aunt Kim's with?"

"You mean Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"What can I say? He's the best thing that ever happened to her, now that they're in each other's lives again, I think we should make sure they stay together!"

"What can I do to help?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are all property of SABAN ENTERTAINMENT_

If it's written like this, it's what's happening

"If it's written like this, it's what's being said"

'_If it's written like this, it's what they're thinking'_

"_If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the phone"_

"**If it's written like this, it's what's being said over the communicator"**

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

KIRA'S BIG SURPRISE

What happens when Kira gets the biggest shock of her life? and what happens when this has an impact with her Ranger duties?

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Uncle Jase, what can you tell me about the guy my aunt Kim's with?"

"You mean Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"What can I say? He's the best thing that ever happened to her, now that they're in each other's lives again, I think we should make sure they stay together!"

"What can I do to help?"

**--------------------------------------------**

_No POV_

"How about you keep those two company, I know the people who can help me with your aunt!"

"Alright, but keep me informed, ok?"

"Agreed!" responds Jason, as Brad takes his smoothie and moves over to the two on the sofa.

"Hi, can I join you?"

"Sure!" replies Conner, as Brad begins to sit down, he looks at Kira.

"I know what you're thinking, only thing is… I don't know why you seem so familiar, but I'd like to!"

"You sure you want to?"

"Yeah, course!"

"What do you remember about your past?"

"Only what my dad told me before he died!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Ok, well, apparently, my mom, my real mom that is, got into such a drunken rage one night, and so my dad left with me and my twin sister, and when my mom filed for divorce, she demanded custody of one of us, my dad never wanted to give either of us up, but the courts decided that she got my sister, my dad sent my sister letter's and birthday cards every year, BUT had no reply and thought that my real mom must have gotten to the letter's, and so when my dad died two years ago, he was never married, we had no idea where my real mom was, and so I was put into care, and a couple of months later, I was taken in by my aunt, Kim Hart, Pan Global and Olympic Gymnast, as well as professional Ninja."

"Hey guys!" beams Ethan, bouncing onto the sofa next to Brad

"Hey, who are you?"

"Brad!"

"Brad who?"

"Brad Ford, winner of the ninja tournament!"

"Cool, sooooooooooooooooo, anyhoo, what's new?"

"Well, firstly, you and Trent were right about what you said before!"

"Whaddya mean?" wonders Conner

"Trent and I told Kira that she had an admirer cos you were blushing when she hugged you!" as Brad & Kira were listening to all this, they were staring at each other.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" they interrupt in sync.

"What is it?" wonders Conner

"Brad, what did you say your surname was?"

"Ford, Kira, is or was your mom ever a heavy drinker?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know who my sister is… but I need to know for certain!"

"I know how if you're interested!" replies Kira, trying to get Hayley's attention. Hayley looks over to Kira and then wonders over.

"Hey Kira, what's up?"

"Could you help us out with something please?"

"Sure, all I'll need is a swab from both of you!"

"How did you know what we needed?"

"You can thank Tommy for that, he noticed it too!"

OUTSIDE HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE 

_Tommy's POV_

_'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm kissing her again, this is great, mmmmmmmm'_

As I break away from Kim, I look deep into her eyes and notice the beauty I've missed for so many years.

"How olds Brad?" I ask

"18, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?

"Why Mr…"

"Doctor dear lady, Doctor!"

"Doctor? Since when?"

"About two years ago, after a little meeting with Jason and the other reds when…"

"When you went to the moon to stop the remains of the machine empire from using Serpenterra against Earth!"

"How did you?" 

"Jason!" I looked at her in shock, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, we turn round and I notice Hayley and the gang stood there, with Jason and Brad

"What's up guys?"

"Doctor O. we have to get going…"

"Is there a situation?"

"Only a personal one Doctor O." I hear Kira respond, I notice Brad trying to keep his distance.

"What's going on?"

"I need a DNA sample of both Kira and Brad!"

"Why?" I hear Kim asking

"Kira and I believe that we may be related."

"I know we are!" I hear Kira reply

"What?"

_Kira's POV_

'_God, I thought this would be easier'_

I walk up to Brad, I take his hands in mine.

"We are related, I know for a fact, because my mom told me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was just so mad with her… Can you forgive me?" I plead to him, instead of saying anything, the first thing he does is wrap his arms round me.

"I've finally found you." I hear him say, quietly

_No POV_

Jason, Kim, Hayley and the other Dino Thunder rangers just looked at Kira and Brad as the twins started to cry with tears of happiness.

"They're whole again!" says Kim, as Kira and Brad break away, they look at each other and laugh as they notice the tears Brad looks at Conner

"Now Conner, I'm not sure how to work this whole brother thing, so gimme time, BUT, if you hurt Kira, I'll hurt you 10 times as worse!" everyone laughs as Brad says this, while holding onto his twin.

"I know this may sound daft or something, but which one is the older twin?" asks Ethan

"Hey, Ethan is it?" asks Brad, Ethan simply nods. "You ever heard the old saying age before beauty?" Ethan nods again "Well, it's not true in this case, and I may be taller, BUT Kira is older!" responds Brad with certainty

"How do you know?" asks Kira, Brad grins.

"That's what I left out, I said twin sister, I just didn't say older twin sister!"


End file.
